To Ask is to Believe
by KJ4aNightmare
Summary: Thor comes to Loki for help against Malekith; One shot of their conversation in Loki's cell


**My first stab at fan fiction after enjoying so many other published stories. **

**A special thanks goes to Mimbillia who was kind enough to review this . (Mimbillia also has a great Avengers story posted that you should check out if you haven't already)**

**Anyway - This is my one shot on the (very brief) conversation between Thor and Loki at the end of the Thor 2 trailer. Because little is really known, much is generalized but I thought it would be interesting to figure out where their actual lines fit into it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I had coming up with it.  
**

Thor slowly traversed down the stone stairwell. The elaborate detail adorning the walls and walkway went unnoticed as his thoughts remained on the upcoming meeting; the meeting which had, regretfully, taken two months to happen. And even now, only because of the situation he was faced with. He blamed no one but himself for allowing the delay to continue.

Until this day, he had been caught up in the reigning affairs of Asgard, brought forth by the threats from Malekith and his realm. As always, his father sought diplomacy to thwart an all out war but when Jane Foster had become involved, it had turned much darker. Now, even as small battles had been fought and won, further action had become inevitable in this war, and he found himself alone, intent upon taking the fight away from Asgard.

He rounded the bottom corner to a generous sized alcove housing three separate chambers with all the rooms covered in white with glass in the front and the outside two with additional glass wall on the outer edges. He passed the first two without so much of a glance continuing to the third where a familiar figure stood facing out the side pane, his hands clasped behind him looking to be in contemplation. Dressed in a well worn green shirt with black faded pants and long raven hair in disarray, his brother's appearance was a shock that he kept to himself.

"Evening…brother", the God of Thunder greeted purposefully. Inwardly, he cringed, remembering the last time he had seen the younger prince when he had brought him back to Asgard. Now, one would be hard pressed to see that same prince in the haggard individual he now looked upon.

With his jaw set Loki snorted softly, wrapping his thoughts around the sole word that Thor continued to use – brother...

"Is it?", he finally muttered his face drawing around from his unfocused gaze through the side glass. He was tired, immensely so, and it was very apparent in his features and stance. He drew his hands out displaying his confines around him. "You see, holed up here deep underground, I have no idea of the passing of dawn nor dusk.

"It is fitting…" the visitor murmured.

Loki scoffed to himself and turned back to the uninteresting stone wall. His actions alone making it clear that Thor was not worth his time.

"…and comfortable…" the elder brother's eyes fell upon the table containing drink and a small stack of books. He overlooked the fact that the chambers remained well lit both day and night.

Loki nodded his head slightly although not in agreement. "If you say so then it must be true", he said, his voice dripping with disdain over what he considered a petty attempt at a friendly conversation. It was he, not his brother who had to face the plain white walls that did nothing for him day in and out. The rock tunnels, although elaborately adorned in sight beyond the glass had held interest for only the first five minutes of his incarceration.

"I can get you more books to pass the time" the eldest offered.

Loki briefly glanced over his shoulder to the small table, then to his brother. "Why are you really here?"

Thor paused, thinking out his reply. He should have known pleasantries were not the answer. His brother was long lost. Over the past two months he could not bring himself to face that which he desperately longed for. Instead, his mother sacrificed her time and patience with this shell of a son who despised the world around him, filling it with screams of anger. He was certain that Loki's mind, although distorted, still worked on an escape of some kind. "I need…" he started then paused.

A brow raised as the trickster again turned to face the man he himself once called brother.

"Asgard needs you" Thor finished decisively.

Loki grinned wickedly. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

Thor stared unmoving. His emotions for his realm overplayed any he currently felt for the brother he faced. "Even if it is so, you should understand that if Asgard falls, you will fall with it."

With the smirk still playing on his face, the dingily dressed captive approached the glass to face his visitor directly. So it had come to this…

Thor retained his stance and gaze.

Loki now sneered at his brother's determination. "You dare threaten me with the downfall of Asgard? I have no ties to this realm you would sacrifice your life over."

"You are wrong brother…"

"Your family is yours alone. Do not think to include the likes of me in it."

"I will not be drawn into argument with you." Thor stepped back, his meaning clear – drop this line of dispute.

Loki hesitated before his eyes narrowed. "Exactly why am I needed?" he finally questioned. He had no intent upon forcing Thor to leave; not when he could almost taste even a touch of freedom from his confinement.

The blond haired prince didn't move. He didn't dare disclose all the details he knew, especially since his father didn't approve of his plan.

"Passage to Svartalfheim. You are the only one who can travel to the outer realms unseen."

Thor's brother considered him thoughtfully before slowly returning to his previous spot at the side glass, hands again clasped behind his back. He was aware of the instability of the recovering bifrost but not the extent of it. "You entrust me to take you straight into the nest of the dark elves."

Thor growled, "Do not fool yourself as to think that I trust you in anything."

"Of course not", Loki surmised aloud. "Then why?"

The eldest brother heaved a sigh. "It is for Jane."

Loki smirked at the notion and turned around again. "Ah…the maiden who tamed the mighty Thunder God." His sarcasm and contempt were obvious and grated Thor's nerves who set his jaw, biting back any reprisal for the loose words and their meaning.

"You will accompany me…"

"You seem to have me figured out Odinson." Loki quickly admonished his brother. Then as if his weariness got the best of him, he slid slowly down to the floor to sit. "But perhaps, not as well as you think." He leaned back against the white wall.

Thor glared. If there was one thing he could easily tell was a threat. "Then you should know that when you betray me, I will kill you."

Thor's warning only caused Loki's grin to broaden. "So…when do we start?"


End file.
